Conventional systems may identify date information in an electronic document, and correlate the identified date information with a calendar platform. For example, when a user types in “I'll see you at 7 PM this Saturday” in an electronic mail, the electronic mail platform may identify keywords relating to date information such as “7 PM” and “Saturday,” and may automatically put an event reminder on the calendar at 7 PM the coming Saturday. However, sometimes the date information may not be explicit in the text in an electronic document. For example, the date information may be implicit based on the context of the content of the electronic document, for example, the time, date, month and year information of the same event may appear at different places of the document, e.g., a document entitled “Program Schedule for July 31” may include a table listing time information for each program, e.g., “Game of Thrones—19:00,” etc. Conventional systems, which only identify date information based on textual terms or strings having certain previously-defined date-and-time formats, e.g., “DD-MM-YYYY,” “MMM DD, YYYY,” “AM/PM,” “Weekday,” etc., are unable to identify and correlate the date of “July 31” that is indicated in the title of the document, and the time “19:00” that is indicated in a table within the document to identify and generate a complete calendar schedule indicator of “19:00, July 31.”